A New Life: Time For New Beginnings
by KazeNaruto
Summary: What would happen if the Inuyasha gang was 'killed' during the final battle. What if they were sent to the Naruto world for a new life? (Story is better than the summary) I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.


There was a stench of blood and death in the air. The smell filled Inuyasha's nose and nearly made him gag. He gripped Tessaiga firmly with both hands and glared up at the 20 foot hanyo that was Naraku. Kagome was by his side and gripping her bow tightly. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu as if she would need to use it any moment. Miroku was holding onto his beads ready to unwrap them as soon as it was necessary. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder. Sesshomaru was in the air holding his green poison whip. Kouga was behind Inuyasha's pack with his own. Jaken was with Rin, Ayame, and Shippo at Kaede's village. Naraku had millions of low level youkai darkening the sky. His Saimyosho to his left. The air was tense each side looking for the other's weakness. Judging them by their posture and attitude. Deciding which person to target first. Naraku began to walk forward laughing all the way.

"Look what we have here,", Naraku said,"A hanyo, miko, monk, a wolf, and demon slayer. Oh and how could I forget the Lord of the West."

Kirara growled at not being mentioned.

Naraku began to chuckle.

"ENOUGH! May you die in hell Naraku,", Inuyasha exclaimed,"Wind Scar!"

A bright flash of light in the shape of a crescent moon went straight towards Naraku. Naraku stopped chuckling and used some youkai to block. When the wave died down. Naraku was unharmed and demon guts were on the ground. First blood. That seemed to set off each side and they began to fight. Swords could be heard ringing. Growls and the tearing of flesh surrounded the area. Both sides lost men and killed their enemies.

"Hit the mark!", Kagome said and used and arrow powered with purification.

She killed 20 demons and got ready to kill 20 more with another arrow when she saw Sango about to be killed. She quickly launched the arrow at the demon and Sango gave her a nod of thanks.

"Hiraikotsu!", Sango yelled and let the boomerang fly.

Effectively killing 40 demons and 20 more on the way back.

"Wind Tunnel!". Miroku said and was able to kill at least 10 demons before having to wrap his beads around his hand so he wouldn't die from Naraku's demon bees.

The fight was going pretty well for Inuyasha the others. That is until Inuyasha was struck in the back by a youkai and fell to the ground because he was paralyzed by the special mist coming from the youkai.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome screamed in anguish.

She used her mate mark to see if he was alright. She fell to the ground when she didn't sense his life. A youkai, taking advantage of the situation stabbed Kagome in the back and she died much like her mate.

Sango saw her two comrades fall, but kept on fighting. Tears blurred her vision, but she still fought with the grace of a demon slayer. Although when she was distracted by looking at the corpses of her two siblings she too fell to the ground, slain. Miroku saw his soon-to-be wife die and cried. He knew he couldn't defeat Naraku and so he decided to take down as many demons as he could, not caring about dying for there was no one else to live for. When the demon bees of Naraku was sucked into his wind tunnel he died instantly because he took in 30 bees without stopping. Kouga was slain by Kagura when he started attacking blindly, due to his rage. Sesshomaru seeing that Kagome the miko who was a sister to him and even became blood when he and Inuyasha did the blood ritual fall during battle was also slain by Kagura when he wasn't paying attention.

"Nooo Kouga/Papa!", Rin and Ayame yelled when Ayame noticed that her mate mark pulsed and then dissapear. Rin yelled when she noticed her mark that showed she was now an heir to the Land of the West grew larger. Indicating that Kouga and Sesshomaru were now dead.

Naraku laughed when he saw the group die. He could now be the ruler of a new evil age! He grabbed the shards from the miko and put them together with his own. The once beautiful pearl was now tainted a dark and inky black. Naraku turned around and began walking away not noticing that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru were glowing a brilliant yellow and disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Naruto and Sakura were coming back from a mission from the Land of Rice. It was a delivery mission and was completed successfully. Naruto who was ramen deprived wanted to run back home as soon as the mission was over, but Sakura with a raise of her fist calmed Naruto down and gave him a huge bump on his head. Which he was nursing right now.

"Sakura-chan you're so mean!", Naruto whined.

"Naruto you know that we couldn't have come back home because we had to wait and protect the village leader's scroll until another team came to relieve us.", Sakura said.

Naruto was about to respond, but was cut off by a huge Boom! He looked up and saw smoke coming from a part deep in the forest.

"Sakura did you hear-", Naruto began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Come on Naruto we have to check this out.", Sakura said and together she and Naruto began to walk through the forest towards the place where the huge noise was found.

With Inuyasha and Co...

Kagome woke up to someone kissing her mate mark. Sighing in content Kagome turned around to see it was Inuyasha! She sat up straight away the events of the Final Battle coming to her.

"Inuyasha! You're supposed to be dead! I'm supposed to be dead!", she said in surprise.

"Well I'm not Kags. I'll never leave you again I promise, mate.", Inuyasha said and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome kissed him back and got up. She stared at Sango as she changed appearance. Sango's once brown hair was now midnight black, she gained two black dog ears, and her body filled out shapely. She now looked like Kagome's sister. Miroku was changing too, his hair grew to mid-back turning white, he grew claws, seemed to grow taller, he had two white dog ears, and had fangs. He now looked like Inuyasha's brother. Kagome's appearance had changed since she was now known as Inuyasha's mate. She had waist-length midnight black hair, two black dog ears with white speckles, and golden-brown eyes.

Sesshomaru was in a tree looking at their surroundings. Kouga was at the river drinking some water. Since Kagome was young and feeling as though she should, she yelled into Sango and Miroku's ears,

"GET UP! ONEE-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!", giving said two a splitting headache.

The stood up abruptly.

"Imouto! You're alive!", they shouted in happiness and joy.

They picked Kagome up and spun her around. She smiled then pulled them towards the river so they could take in their new appearances. They gasped in shock and stared at themselves then each other. This was repeated several times. Sango stood up and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I've always thought of you as a sister and now it really is true.", Sango whispered in her ear, while holding on tightly.

Miroku came over a grabbed Sango's butt. She stiffened and glared at the oh-so-innocent monk. She grabbed him by the shirt and hit him over the head by Hiraikotsu, hard. In a way that would have surely knocked him out had he not turned into a hanyo. Instead he just fell to the ground in pain. He stood up again and went to go plant mushrooms in some random emo corner. He had this sad aura about him and Sango sweatdropped at the scene that she was witnessing.

Kouga stared at the river sad that he would never see his mate or pup again. His mate Ayame was 6 months pregnant and couldn't fight. Kagome looked out to the river and thought about her pup Shippo. She missed him and his foxy ways. Sesshomaru looked out onto the water and thought about his daughter. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to see her grow up.

At Kaede's village...

Shippo was in the corner of Kaede's hut, holding onto his mother's yukata and holding a piece of his father's fire rat robe. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Mama, Papa why did you have to leave me?

Rin was touching her heir mark sobs could be heard from her corner of the room. Daddy I'm not ready for this. I need you.

Ayame was sitting in the center with Kaede consoling her with tea and kind words.

"All will be alright child.", Kaede said to the hysterical wolf demon.

"No! It won't! My mate is dead, I'm with pup, and now I have to run the pack all on my own,", Ayame sobbed into Kaede's shoulder,"I miss my mate. I need Kouga!"

Oh Kouga. I miss you.

Suddenly Shippo, Rin, and Ayame began to glow yellow. Shippo let go of his parents things in shock. Rin sobs stopped. Ayame began to rub her belly. Something she did when she was nervous. This happened after she was pregnant. Kaede stepped back eyes widening. Soon Shippo, Ayame, and Rin disappeared. Kaede sighed. Midoriko-sama what are you up to?

With Inuyasha and Co...

The place where Kouga, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were staring suddenly glowed bright yellow. Then the people who they were just thinking about were standing where the yellow flash died.

"Mama, Papa!", Shippo yelled and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Kouga,", Ayame yelled and gave her mate a huge hug,"Don't you ever worry me like that again!"

"Daddy!", Rin yelled and used her newfound hanyo powers to jump into the tree where her father was.

Sesshomaru grabbed his daughter held her close. He whispered in her ear for only her to hear,"This Sesshomaru missed you daughter."

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and gave his son a hug.

"Good to see you Shippo.", he said.

Everyone was happy and together felt whole again. Of course since something always happens to this group it was interrupted. Everyone smelled two people and could hear them come closer. Kagome put Shippo on her back and got an arrow ready. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and unsheathed Tessaiga. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and got into position. Miroku got his staff. Kouga hid Ayame behind a tree to protect her. He took out his wolf claws. Sesshomaru jumped down and had his poison whip ready. Rin was in the tree where her father once was. They were ready for a fight.

When the two people came out of the bushes they gasped at the Inuyasha gang's appearance. The blonde haired boy with 3 whisker marks on each cheek had a ball of blue energy in his hand. He was ready to fight until the girl with pink hair punched him in the head.

"Naruto! You don't go attacking random people.", she said and smoothed her pink skirt.

She had a tensed position ready to fight if necessary.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and that idiot over there is my boyfriend Naruto,", she said pointing to the blonde haired boy,"Who are you?", she asked.

Kagome relaxed her position and said,"I'm Kagome Higurashi Taisho, the person with the sword is my mate Inuyasha, the person with the green whip is Sesshomaru my brother, the kit on my back is my pup Shippo, the person with the huge boomerang is Sango, the person with the staff is her mate/husband Miroku, the person with the claws is Kouga, Ayame, Rin you could come out now,", Kagome said and each respective person came out,"The person who has red hair and is pregnant is Ayame mate of Kouga, the little girl is Rin daughter of Sesshomaru-nii."Kagome stated and moved a little closer to her mate.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Would you like to come join our village you look like you are not a part of a village yet.", Naruto said.

Kagome nodded gratefully and Shippo climbed onto her shoulder. The group relaxed and put their weapons up. They followed Naruto and Sakura and soon Shippo spoke up.

"Excuse me Naruto-san, but why do you smell like a great fox demon?", Shippo asked innocently.

"I can't tell you for that is secret information that the Hokage has to give people permission for.", Naruto said.

Shippo nodded and was silent the rest of the way, but when they were 50 feet away from the huge village that is Konohagakure they were ambushed. Kagome and everyone instantly took out their weapons and Ayame and Rin silently ran the rest of the way so that they wouldn't be in harms way. There were about 50 bandits each had some sort of crude weapon. They looked Kagome and the other girls up and down.

"We told you we would be back. Now we are going to steal your women.", one of the bandits said and all the men growled.

Like these humans would touch us. Were the thoughts of the hanyous and Naruto thought Filthy scum.

Kagome and the other girls shuddered, but then got angry. Their eyes burned with fire. Kagome put her weapon up and grabbed her dagger. Kagome went full demon, but her miko side kept her in control.

"I think it's time for these guys to learn a lesson right girls?" , Kagome asked and turned around.

"Right.", they said also turning full demon, but once being human had them in control.

Except since Sakura was human and let her other personality take over.

All you could hear were the sounds of painful cries of help, mercy, and the sounds of evil laughter.

When the girls finished beating up the bandits, they tied them to a tree and went over to their respective guys. The guys all shuddered and thought I will never ever, ever, EVER make them angry.

Kagome grabbed Shippo gently and put him on her back. He rested his head down on her back. Naruto and Sakura led the way to Konoha. When they reached the gates Naruto and Sakura walked right on through, but our favorite group of people were stopped.

"Who are you and state your business.", a man with a green vest and white stripe on his nose said.

Kagome answered,"We are the Taisho clan and we came to Konohagakure for a place to live."

The man nodded and they were let through. They walked past a sleeping man and met up with Naruto and Sakura.

As our favorite rag-tag-team was walking through the village they were targeted with insults and glared at. Although they weren't affected by it until Shippo cried out in pain. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly turned around. Inuyasha thoughts: Somebody hurt my pup and a member of my pack. Kagome's thoughts: Whoever hurt my pup will die a slow painful death. I will gouge out their eyeballs and stab to the wall. So that they can see me tear their body limb from limb. Burn each piece accordingly and squeeze its heart until it burst! They saw an apple roll slowly to the side of the road. They then stared at the villager smiling gleefully at Shippo's pain. Inuyasha stalked over to him and lifted him off the ground by his shirt. The villager spit in his face.

"Demons like you need to die. We don't need more demons than the Kyuubi.", the villager stated.

Kagome thought about it. Kyuubi? Demon? She thought about what Shippo had said. Suddenly it clicked, Naruto holds the Kyuubi!

"I'm actually part human and so is my mate. I am a part of the Taisho clan so mess with my pup or anyone in this clan and I will kill you and whoever else thinks it's okay to hurt my family."

Inuyasha let the man fall onto his butt and Kagome whispered something in the villager's ear. His eyes widened. Kagome skipped over to where her mate and everyone was. They soon did a protective formation. She stood in the middle with Shippo on her back, Inuyasha in the front, Sesshomaru in the back, Sango on the left, and Miroku on the right.

Sakura and Naruto noticed how they were very protective of their clan. They smiled to themselves, These half-demons will make a good addition to the Konoha family.

(I decided to stop right there, but you readers need to have at least 11 pages for each chapter!)

Inuyasha and the gang had made it through the village with no difficulties after their "special" talk. They stopped to stare at beautiful red building that had the kanji for Fire. Naruto and Sakura kept on walking, the gang had to run to catch up except of course Sesshomaru because well Sesshomaru doesn't run to catch up with humans.

Sesshomaru and Kouga smelled their respective precious people and of course being the ahem weird demons they are jumped through a WINDOW to get to them. Naruto began jumping up and down. "THAT WAS SO COOL. I'M SO GOING TO DO THAT!", Naruto shouted and prepared for launch.

Until he was hit in the head by a angry girl, "NARUTO! You blew my ear out!", Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Naruto whined out, "Sakura-chan why?!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped at the two and went on to the Hokage's room by themselves. They knew it was the Hokage's room because it said "Hokage's Office". Kagome knocked on the door and it was answered with "Please come in."

So in they walked with Kagome in front of Inuyasha, Shippo on her shoulder, Sango behind Inuyasha, and Miroku behind Sango. They noticed the broken window, Rin on Sesshomaru's back and Ayame behind Kouga making sure her unborn child would be protected from anything. There was an old man with a robe with a hat that has the fire Kanji on top.

"Hello I am the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.", he said and held a hand out.

Kagome shook and said, "Hello Lord Hokage. I am Kagome Taisho and these people are a part of the Taisho clan," Inuyasha stood next to her." This is my mate Inuyasha and my pup Shippo Taisho.", she gestured to Shippo now in her arms.

"The woman with the red hair is Ayame and her mate in front of her is Kouga. She is with pup and will not be fighting for a while. The white haired male holding the black haired girl Sesshomaru with his daughter Rin. The black haired female with the other white haired male is Sango and her mate Miroku. Please allow us to stay here.", Kagome asked bowing her head down even though her demon was growling at her for bowing down to a human.

"Of course, but will you be willing to become ninja to protect the Hidden Leaf Village?", Sandaime asked.

"Yes we will. If we are basing on rank or age then Rin and Shippo would be genin, Inuyasha, me, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku, would be chunin, and Sesshomaru would be a jounin.", Kagome said surprising everybody.

"What? Back home I would watch a show about ninjas!", Kagome said.

They all raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing. The Hokage cleared his throat and said," We will give Sesshomaru a jonin test and the genin into the school for genin down the road. The chunin will get a vest and you might want to hide your demonic features.", the Hokage said and Kagome sighed, but did what he said.

Inuyasha's hair turned midnight black, he lost his fangs, his golden eyes turned brown, his dog ears shrunk and human ones grew on the side of his head. Kagome's eyes turned brown, she lost her fangs, human ears replaced the dog ones and grew on the side of her head. Sango looked like she did before turning hanyo except with longer hair. Miroku looked the same except since his eyes had turned gold before now they turned brown. Shippo had no fangs, and no tail, his pointed ears rounded out. Rin looked the same except with waist-length hair. Kouga lost his tail and fangs, Ayame lost her tail and fangs, and Sesshomaru looked like his younger brother except with sharper more angular features.

The Hokage handed Kagome the keys and a ninja from the back of the Hokage lost it and threw a shuriken at Kagome. She felt the air move and dodged the star like weapon. She blocked the kunai knife with her sword forged by Totosai. The ninja looked angry, but Kagome was very calm. She broke away and stared at him. He exclaimed, "DEMON! LEAVE HERE NOW!"

"How about you leave.", The Hokage said and the guy was taken away.

"I am sorry about that please forgive me.", Hokage asked.

"Of course Lord Hokage thank you for your generosity we shall be going now.", Kagome said and like I said Sesshomaru and Kouga the IDIOTS they are so famously known for JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN! While Inuyasha and the others walked out the front door like the semi-sane people they are. (I'm going to pay for these comments later on -_-)

Now the villagers stared at them with awe and hearts in their eyes. Of course they would the Taisho clan were so beautiful and graceful with a sense of mystery who wouldn't fall in love with them at first sight? They found their home fairly easily considering that they were thrown into this place and have no idea or thoughts about going home where they are... dead.

The place that they were going to live at was a beautiful stone mansion. There were ivy trellises climbing up the walls, a black iron-wrought gate in the middle with tall stone walls surrounding the building. The lawn was perfectly manicured and an emerald green. When the group went inside the girls gasped at the beauty of the interior. The walls were a pale beige and had white trimming. The living room was on the left had burgundy couches and loveseats. The fireplace was in the middle and the flat screen t.v was above the mantel, hanging on the wall. The kitchen was across the hall of the living room and had a huge island made from granite, the overhead lights were circular and round. The granite countertop was in a 'L' shape and had various sorts of drawers. The refrigerator was silver and has a touch pad screen (I have no idea what era Naruto is in so... yeah). The girls were excited to see upstairs so they jumped to the top. On the right hall there were 8 bedrooms. Each had one bathroom and 3 had a huge queen size bed. In those three the bathrooms were also huge with two sinks, two toilets, 1 shower, and 1 tub. Kagome wanted one of the huge rooms that was red and had white trimming. Sango wanted one of the huge rooms with purple walls and black trimming. Ayame wanted the other huge room that was brown with white trimming. Rin picked out the room that was blue and had drawings of dogs running around.

When the guys came upstairs they also picked out their rooms or rather the guys who weren't mated had got to pick out their rooms. Sesshomaru picked out the room that was white because it was plain. Shippo picked the room closest to his Mama and Papa which means he has the room that is orange with red trimming. He immediately put a picture of him, Mama, and Papa up on the wall. Inuyasha had the room with Kagome. Miroku had the room with Sango. Kouga had the room with Ayame.

They went down the left hall and saw that there were 3 huge rooms. One was basically a movie theatre with a popcorn machine and soda machine. There was also a frozen yogurt suspenser. The second room seemed to be a girls cave with pink walls, nail polish, lipstick, clothes, and shoes.

"If this is a girls cave then the last room must be...", Kagome inquired.

"A GUYS CAVE!", Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku shouted out.

They opened the last door and immediately melted. The room was blue with a flat screen and had sort of like a fort. The girls had to drag them all away except Sesshomaru 'cause he wasn't impressed.

"Hey guys we have to buy food, but can we eat out tonight?", Kagome asked and everybody nodded.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha to their room and she went inside the walk in closet which was surprisingly filled with clothes that could fit her and Inuyasha. She took a shower while Inuyasha showered in the tub. Inuyasha was out before her so she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out the bathroom. Inuyasha was still in the room she dropped the towel it didn't matter since they were fully mated. She put on a green half shirt, long sleeved fishnet shirt, black shorts, green holster for her sword, and black sandals. She brushed her hair and was ready to go. Inuyasha had on a red shirt with black pants, and a red holster for his sword.

They went downstairs to wait for the others. Shippo came down wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals. Rin was wearing a yellow shirt, white skirt with shorts underneath, and blue sandals. Sango was wearing a pink kimono that went to mid-thigh with a black obi, a black sash wrapped around her torso, black shorts, and black sandals. Ayame was wearing a blue kimono with a white obi, the kimono had iris's as a design, white shorts, and blue sandals. Miroku was wearing a purple shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. Sesshomaru was wearing a fishnet shirt, with a white jacket over it, black loose fitting pants, and black sandals. Kouga was wearing a brown jacket, a sleeveless fishnet top underneath, black shorts, and black sandals.

Kagome and the others walked outside their new home. They were halfway down their walkway when they realized that they didn't know where to get food. Kagome used her cellphone to call Naruto and asked where there was food.

"Come to my place and I can show you.", Naruto said.  
He gave Kagome instructions on how to get to his apartment. Kagome locked them into her memory and said,

"See you soon Naruto."

Kaome led the way to Naruto's apartment. Kagome knocked on the door and heard feet shuffling, a few bumps and profanities. Finally she saw a flash of orange and our favorite blonde ninja smiled a dazzling white smile.

"I'm ready to go Kags.", Naruto said.

Kagome was a little taken back with the nickname, but smiled anyway.

"Lead the way Naru!", I said smiling.

When they walked through the village people were insulting Naruto and laughing at him. They were also wondering why was he with the beautiful clan. Naruto pretended not to hear and smiled a fake smile, but had sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto,", I asked stopping him and pulled Inuyasha closer to me."Would you like to be a part of our clan?", I asked.

Naruto looked surprised.

"You have this personality that draws everybody in."

"This Sesshomaru trusts you."

"We know you'll be a great addition to the family."

"Please Naruto-nii.", two kid voices rang out.

"We want to see you smile happily again.", everyone said and Naruto nodded his head.

I hugged him.

"We promise to never turn on you Naru-nii-chan.", I said.

He hugged me back.

Suddenly Inuyasha smelt ramen.

"RAMEN!", Inuyasha screamed and ran towards a ramen stand.

"Na~ru~to!", I sang.

He looked at me suddenly nervous like and answered,"Yes Kagome-nee?"

"You were taking us to a ramen stand weren't you!", Kagome said angrily.

"Uh huh."

"Well now you have to pay for all of our bowls especially Inuyasha's and Ayame's!", I said.

Naruto sighed and began anime crying about his empty froggy wallet.

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter! Remember to review!

Sesshomaru: So you think I'm an idiot huh?

Kouga: You also think I'm crazy?

Me: Noo! I'm sorry Fluffy! You too Kouga-nii!

Sesshomaru: Fluffy?

Me: Damn. *runs for the hills*

Sesshomaru: *Grabs her by the shirt and drags her back.*

Me: So you are just gonna watch me get raped?

Kouga: Yep.

Sesshomaru: It's not rape if you enjoy it.

Me: Shut it Fluffy.

Inuyasha: That's not how you are supposed to treat your mate.

Kagome: Funny I remember how a certain hanyo couldn't choose between two girls and made his mate suffer immense pain!

Inuyasha: *emo corner*

Me: So are you gonna help me out or what?

Everybody: NOPE!

Me: Fuck you!

Everybody: You still love us!

Me: Fluffy I'm using the mate mark! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

Sesshomaru: Fine!

Me: VICTORY!


End file.
